On My Way
"On My Way" is the first episode of Season 1 in St. Tree Street, This episode introduces Suneo and Takeshi, the close father and son characters. Synopsis Suneo just tries to watch some television, but Takeshi simply just won't let him. Characters Main Takeshi Suneo Plot The episode opens up with a shot of a neighborhood, it then zooms in to a house with a red roof. As we see inside, the first newly introduced characters of the series, Suneo and his son, Takeshi, are seen walking into the living room. Suneo then hands Takeshi a little toy for him to play with, as he sat down the couch and grabbed the remote. He turned on the T.V. and changed to the news. when it cuts to a commercial break, the first commercial to appear was about figurines. This catches Takeshi's atention and goes walking in front of the T.V., covering Suneo's view. Suneo then gets fustrated and grabs Takeshi and carries him back where he was. Takeshi then starts playing with his toy, while having a bored expression on his face while doing so. Takeshi then walks to Suneo and begins poking his shoulder while also saying his name. He does it numerous times until Suneo gets sick of him. Suneo then tells Takeshi to go do something else, in which Takeshi proceeds to leave, but ends up tripping on the cable, which turns off the T.V.. We cut to Suneo just gently placing Takeshi in his room. Suneo appears in the living room again and plugs the T.V. back on. Takeshi quietly tiptoes down the stairs, he notices a toy on the top of a shelf of the living room that he wants. He sneaks behins Suneo and starts climbing on the shelf. Suneo then hears the sound Takeshi is making and turn over to the right and sees him climbing the shelf. He then freaks out and goes to torwards the shelf and yells at Takeshi, telling him to get down. Scaring Takeshi, he immediately tries to go down but accedintally drops a pair of scissors. The scissors stabs Suneo's eye and he begins screaming in pain, he starts to walk around carelessly and then bumbs on the shelf. The shelf then starts to shake, causing Takeshi to fall off. He falls on top of Suneo, leaving Takeshi unharmed. Suneo looks at Takeshi relieved to see that Takeshi is okay, but the shelf's shadow appears on them and the shelf then fell on top of them. We cut to Suneo on a wheel chair with several casts wheeling torwards the living room. He goes in front of the T.V. and grabs the remote. He turns on the T.V., and makes himself comfortable. Then Takeshi, who is also on a wheelchair, starts wheeling in front of the T.V.. The episode closes with Suneo giving an annoyed grunt. Trivia *This is the creator's first episode with no deaths (if one doesn't count fan version episodes). Category:Clayton197's episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes Category:St. Tree Street